


what do we have here? (fem!reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Pegging, Rough Sex, hisoka is a sub <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and hisoka have a... love hate relationship. one second you're spewing insults and the next he's railing you into oblivion. however, one day you are feeling particularly angry, and decide to put this clown twink in his place ;).
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 62





	what do we have here? (fem!reader)

"hisoka." your voice is barely above a whisper. the self-proclaimed magician gave you a sly smirk as you struggled to contain yourself.

"you can't just break into my home like this... most people call the police when they find a stranger in their bedroom," you say as you slowly walk over to the tall man standing nonchalantly over your bed.

"aww.. stranger? don't be like that, darling. i'd say we know each other quite well, actually." his expression and tone dripped with feigned hurt, but both of you knew he got off on your anger. his eyes traveled over your body as you felt your blood pressure rise. fists clenched, eyebrows furrowed, you couldn't stop the blood lust starting to escape your body.

hisoka gave you an amused grin.

"that's more like it...," he moaned as he slowly traced his finger over your cheek. you looked up at him, the irritation in your eyes only provoking him further as his hand trailed down to the waistband of your shorts.

before he could react, his wrist was in your hand. you tightened your grip while maintaining eye contact. he stared you down, daring you to scream or threaten him. however, you were sick of dealing with hisoka's bullshit. you couldn't help but chuckle slightly when an idea crossed your mind.

"you know what, hisoka? i'm gonna give you what you want." you let go, and walked over to the other side of the room. you bent down, giving him a nice view of your ass.

"oh?" hisoka questioned. you could hear his smug smile, however, that was quickly replaced with a curious one, as you turned around with a strap in your hand.

"i've been real nice to you, letting you come over and man handle me." you explained, a soft look adorning your features. the moonlight coming in through your window only accentuated your beauty, masking the sick thoughts swimming through your head. excitement gleamed in your eyes, and hisoka felt himself getting excited as well.

"but i think it's time i put you in your place, yeah?" as you made your way in front of him, you pressed your lips against his neck, leaving soft, innocent kisses on skin. you smiled, taking in his scent, his willingness, his anticipation. you threw the strap on your bed so you could unbutton hisoka's shirt. your fingers slowly dragged along his chest as you looked up at him. his hair was down, and you stopped for a second to admire how pretty he looked, waiting for your next move. oh, you couldn't wait to absolutely wreck him.

hisoka, who had been suspiciously quiet, started to undress you as well.

you slapped his hands away, a stern expression on your face.

"no. you don't get to touch." you pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"i could easily over power you, y/n. you're so sweet and delicate, a precious flower like you is only on top of me because i'm letting her," hisoka drawled.

"oh yeah? i dare you," you responded, straddling him. hisoka, who was enjoying this little show, only turned his head, his way of telling you to do what you want.

slightly offended he thought you were weak, you held up a finger against your lips.

"make any sound, and i'll have to punish you."

hisoka smiled brightly, and you started to take off your shorts. hisoka followed, taking off his pants as well.

you began kissing him, one hand in his hair, the other slowly rubbing his dick through his briefs.

you almost had to stop kissing him from the satisfaction that was brought knowing how hard he was trying to stifle his moans. you situated yourself in a new position top of him, and lightly ground into him. you began to pick up the pace, rolling your hips. hisoka was having trouble staying quiet.

you stopped, as he looked up at you, disappointed you were no longer humping him.

"what's with that look?" you asked.

hisoka pouted.

"i was so close to cumming, my darling. why did you stop?"

you scoffed, which resulted in hisoka tilting his head.

"only good boys get to cum, hisoka," you responded. "tell me, do you think you've been a good boy?"

hisoka smirked.

"why, yes i do think i've been a good boy, thank you very much." he said playfully

you placed your fingers around his throat.

"oh, do you now? because i think you've been really bad. sneaking around, telling me what to do... who said you could have this type of attitude with me, huh?"

hisoka attempted to respond, but your hand around his throat prohibited that from happening.

"you had so much to stay before, why are you so quiet? hmm? come on, i know you can answer."

keeping your hand around his throat, you got off of hisoka. you turned him around, so you could easily fuck him from behind.

grabbing the previously discarded strap, you put it on. smiling to yourself, you hurriedly stuck your hand under the bed to find the lube.

as you applied it on your fingers, you used your other hand to pull hisoka's briefs down.

"hisoka, if i hear any moans or noises, i'll kick you out, no hesitation, and then you'll be left all alone to deal with this." you motioned to his hard dick.

he turned his head forward, humming in response.

you smiled.

"good boy."

with the newly applied lube, you pressed down on his asshole.

hisoka's breath hitched, and you slowly started to finger him.

you were delighted in the way hisoka's face contorted, trying to contain all those nice whimpers and moans, the way he buried his face in the pillow, the way you didn't know if it was from pleasure or pain, the way you were in control of one of the deadliest and most powerful nen users alive.

you inserted the lubed tip in, and hisoka bit his lip in an attempt to stay silent. softly giggling, you gently pushed in, as hisoka's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sudden motion. his breathing grew heavy, and you were elated at the fact that he was in such a vulnerable position right in front of you. you pumped in and out, the thrusts growing harsher and harsher as hisoka bit down on one of his fingers to stop himself from letting out any noise you could hear.

"y-y/n... please. please let me.." he managed to say as you went in faster, harder, with a mixture of pent up anger and exhilaration.

he looked back at you, his mouth open, a bit of of his spit dripping out of the corner, tears threatening to spill, his face flushed red with pleasure.

you gave him a rueful smile, and kept thrusting in.

to your surprise, a soft mewl escapes hisoka's lips.

you frowned.

"but you were doing so well..."

hisoka started to frantically shake his head.

"more, more, please... i won't make a sound i swear," hisoka begged.

"how do i know you won't?" you replied, your mind already set on kicking him out.

"i'll do anything, please y/n-" his reply was cut short as you leaned in close to him, your hand covering his mouth as you continued pumping.

you started to touch hisoka's cock, extremely hard with precum leaking from negligence, and hisoka made sure that this time he bit down hard enough so that no sounds would be made.

"i'm-" hisoka breathed out as he spilled all over your hand.

you pulled out, sitting over hisoka, as he turned over to look at you.

you tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, as you grinned.

"that only happened because i let you.." hisoka said as you smacked him across the chest.

"yeah, as if you weren't begging for me to rail you and let you cum," you replied.

he chuckled slightly.

you both knew this would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> its like midnight and i had to get this off my chest lol hisoka brain rot :P sorry if it's short or bad idk if i'll start writing


End file.
